Chad Riker-Smith
Chad Riker-Smith is a recurring character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. Chad made his first appearance in Heal the World as a new student at McKinley who was revealed to be a homophobic bully who fell in with Louis Stephenson and his friends. As tension culimanted between the McKinley Gay-Straight Alliance and the Straight Alliance, Chad gay bashed Lucas Aguirre, putting him in the hospital. Chad unexpectantly returned in the Season 2 episode, Fear/Fearless after serving time for Lucas' bashing and tried to apologize for his ways. He confessed that he was gay and he unexpectedly kissed Evan Marx. Chad went on to redeem himself and become friends with New Directions, but after he came out to Louis, things got so bad for him that he felt the need to return to Thurston High since Reece Montgomery told him that the school had changed for the better. Chad will return in Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years '' as series regular beginning in Season 2. Chad Riker-Smith was created by Glee: The Next Generation creator and writer, JamesonOTP and he is portrayed by Munro Chambers. Biography Season 1 When he was first introduced as a new student in Heal the World, he seemed to be a bully. When he first appeared, he was lost in the halls, looking for Emma Pillsbury-Schuester's office. Upon being told that she married the Glee Club director by Louis, Chad remarks that the fact that McKinley has a Glee Club is "so gay." Upon Louis saying that his best friend, Lucas Aguirre, was straight until he joined Glee Club, Chad questions if he's still friends with him. Louis says he isn't because he isn't queer and gay people need to stick together and be shipped off to an island somewhere. Chad tells Louis that he got expelled because he spray painted "fag" on a gay kid's locker and blacked his eye, which is confirmed to be a lie in Season 2. Louis and Chad become friends and Louis shows him to the counselor's office. When Glee Club decides to start up the Gay-Straight Alliance, Louis, Chad, and Azimio, come across a flyer for the GSA and become engraged. Chad comes up with an idea for a rival club, the McKinley Straight Alliance, where straight people can meet and be free of "the gay agenda." Chad tells Louis to print up the flyers, and he does so. At the GSA, all of New Directions except for Nicole, who has a Brainiacs Club meeting, are in attendance when Rose bursts in and tells the others that the jocks are holding a meeting of the Straight Alliance on the football field. Jaxon declares that he's taking Mr. Schue's advice and fight back in song. Chad stands on the bleechers, giving a hate-filled speech to all in attendance as the GSA marches onto the field, angry. John says that they aren't welcome there, not with their attittude, and India tells them to beat it. The two perform Beat It, trying to intimidate Chad, Louis, and Azimio, but it doesn't faze them. Chad proceeds to threaten the gay, lesbian, and bisexual students and when questioned about it, Chad says that they'll see. Lucas is walking home by himself when Chad stumbles upon him and begins taunting him. Chad lets his temper snap, and he proceeds to beat, stomp, and kick Lucas until Lucas loses consciousness. Jaxon leads an angry crowd of McKinley students through the halls, singing They Don't Care About Us in protest. As the song comes to an end, they see Chad being arrested in the hallway. Season 2 In the episode Fear/Fearless, Lucas realizes that Chad has returned back to McKinley after serving time for his gay bashing. It is revealed that Chad wasn't charged with a hate crime, and as a result got off with serving just under a year of jail time. Assuming that he's in danger, Lucas tries to keep distance from him, while Evan decides to defend and protect Lucas. Chad tries to convince Evan that he has changed and when Evan doesn't believe him, Chad is forced to tell Evan that he's gay. Chad reveals that he was in fact bullied at his old school for being gay and that's why he left. Louis' attitude forced Chad to fake being homophobic to fit in, causing Chad to go along with everything. Louis, unable to physically attack his own former best friend, talked Chad into attacking Lucas. Never planning for it to go that far, once Chad hit Lucas, he felt rage and couldn't stop himself. When Chad finds it hard to express how he feels, he remembers that he heard Glee Club expressed themselves through music when it's ahrd to do so through words. Evan sings Scream with Chad, and to prove to Evan that he's gay, he kisses Evan. Later on in Snowed In, Chad is invited to the New Directions Christmas party by Evan, who has forgiven Chad for his past. Chad is revealed to have known Lana during their time at Thurston High. Lana almost reveals a secret about Chad, but he gives her a pleading look, stopping her. Chad feels like an outcast among New Directions and their friends, but begins to relate to Natasha, who knows that he may have some feelings for Evan. Natasha convinces him to pretend to date her so that she can get closer to Hallie without coming out and so that he can protect his reputation with Louis. Chad agrees and the two tell Lana that's official and they are dating. Lana tells Chad that he's lying as she knows he was bullied at Thurston for being gay. After he got scared off by his attackers, they bashed his boyfriend and put him a months long coma, which was the events that Lana protested and got expelled over. Lana tells Chad she understands that he doesn't wanna come out but not to hurt Natasha in the process, as she is a sweet girl. When New Directions and friends finally get out of the school, Chad sings a small solo with Natasha and Adam in Winter Wonderland. In Labels, Chad is seen pretending to kiss Natasha as Lana watches. Lana tells him that this has went on long enough and that he needs to admit the truth and stop leading Natasha on. Chad tells her that she had no idea, to which Lana responds that the charade is childish and immature. Chad says that Lana has no idea where he's coming from because she's so proud. Lana tells Chad it's not that hard if her tries and he says that he can't and walks away, leading Lana to sing Good Soldier II. Chad is by Louis' side as he comes up to Miles and plans to slushie him as "a coming out present." Miles intially stops the incident, singing I Kissed A Boy by Cobra Starship, but after the song, he gets slushied right in the face. As Chad separates from Louis, Lana walks up to Chad and says that she thought he changed. When Chad tries to explain, Lana cuts him off and says not to give her any crap because he's a hypocrite and when he let Louis slushie Miles, he severed all ties with her and they are no longer friends. Chad is ashamed of what he did, but Lana won't let him say a word. She stops him midsentance and walks off. Evan and Louis get into a physical altercation when Evan confronts Louis about throwing the slushie at Miles. Chad runs to Evan and Louis and Louis tries to make Chad hit him, but he refuses, saying that he's tired of doing Louis' dirty work and that he is Evan's friend. As Louis insults Evan with gay slurs, Chad comes to Evan's defense and tells Louis if he makes fun of Evan, he makes fun of him. As Louis asks him why that is, Chad fianlly tells Louis he's gay. Chad makes a brief appearance in L.O.V.E. as he is seen shoving all the contents of his locker into his backpack. Jaxon sees this happening and stops to ask Chad what's going on. Chad tells Jaxon that's leaving McKinley because he's been slushied four times by Louis, who only talks to him to yell gay slurs at him and spray painted anti-gay graffiti all over his truck. Chad says that he had to pay for a completely new paint job, which is kind of hard to do on his wages and tips from waiting tables, hinting that he works as a part-time waiter at Breadstix. Jaxon tells Chad that instead of running, he needs to fight back for once, but Chad says that he's not Jaxon; he can't spend his life fight. Jaxon asks where he's gonna go and Chad says that he's going back to Thurston as Reece said that it's changed and things are pretty much LGBT inclusive now. Jaxon wishes Chad all the best and the two shake hands, agreeing that they are friends. Chad makes his likely final appearance in the following episode, Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now. Chad is seen onstage with the Southern Charmers as they perform Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy), even having a small solo in the song. Reece gives Chad a high-five, indicating a friendship between the two. Personality Appearance Chad is on the shorter and leaner side, but don't let his looks fool you. He was easily able to overpower Lucas once he had become angry, so his size is not a limitation. He has dark hair and eyes and sports a fairly emo style of clothing. Sexuality Relationships Songs Season 2 Solos in Duets: #'Scream (Fear/Fearless) (With Evan Marx) Solos in Group Numbers: #Winter Wonderland ' (Snowed In ) (With Jaxon Pierce, Reece Montgomery, Bella James, Rachel Berry, Miles Larson, Adam Gray, Natasha Leonard, Declan Pierce, and Taylor Atkinson) #'Save A (Ride A Cowboy) '''(Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) (With Reece Montgomery) Gallery 71944_450628739118_54557829118_5155560_8047319_n.jpg 4923319163_0e9004203b.jpg munro-chambers.jpg tumblr_l7l9v2uUJF1qaph0l.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Transfer Students Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Thurston High School Student